


Trauma - Tommyinnt

by Ashto0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Dream beats a child with a potato, Flashbacks, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I think these are good tags?, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam comforts the child in distress, Sam is an amazing father figure, Tommy has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashto0/pseuds/Ashto0
Summary: Tommy finally gets out of the prison it has trouble sleeping at his house when a flashback hits of when Dream beat him to death, Sam shows up and successfully calms him down, helping him through it.!!If you have not seen the recent streams, do not read this, unless you don’t mind spoilers but you might be confused!!!!If you are uncomfortable with the mention of blood and slight violence, do not read this, it is very brief in the story but I want to put a warning!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 66





	Trauma - Tommyinnt

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had a PTSD attack or anything close to one so if I get some things wrong I apologize, please tell me if some things are incorrect or insensitive, I don’t want to offend anyone.
> 
> Thank you ^3^

Finally, back in his house.

It was weird, everything was so bright, compared to the obsidian walls he’d been trapped inside for so long.

Even if it changed a little, and everything outside was different, his house was comfortingly familiar.

That day had been confusing and exhausting, no one looks at him the same anymore, they just stare like there’s something wrong with him. Even his own best friend was keeping his distance, hiding behind his new husband.

It’s like Tubbo just moved on too quickly.

There was so much to think about, so many things that need to be done, things to be said. But for now, it was late and Tommy was absolutely exhausted. He wandered through his house, to his bed, slowly looking at everything like it was simply a dream and he was just going to wake up and see Dream’s stupid face staring at him.

As he laid down in the comfort of the mattress and blankets, he forgot what it felt like to sleep in a bed, it was nice. He’s been sleeping on the cold obsidian floor for way too long. Tommy curled into the blankets, resting his head onto the pillow and smiling at the warmth.

But despite how drained and tired he was, he couldn’t sleep. You would think that with how much he’s been through that day and how tiring everything has been he’d be able to fall asleep right away. 

Not Tommy.

The thoughts racing through his head were loud. They were bouncing around and repeating in his mind. So many things to think about, so many things that could go wrong, so many things that did go wrong.

“What if he revives Wilbur?”  
“What if he actually gets out?”  
“Why didn’t Sam help me?”  
“Why did they all just accept that I died?”  
“Did Tubbo replace me with Ranboo?”  
“Why is there a giant penis on Skeppy’s house?”

The thoughts were going too fast for him to focus on just one of them. But the most prominent thing going through his head at the moment was how long he was dead, what it was like. Just thinking about it brought chills up his spine, he bundled more of his blankets towards his face, curling his legs closer.

It was like being torn apart and put back together again.

Everything was colorless.

He was stuck there for months.

Dream said it was only a few days though...

That can’t be right, can it?

And Wilbur, with his stupid solitare game. Would he really be able to help Dream get out of the prison? Would Dream actually bring him back? Technoblade owes him a favor too.

Everything seems like it’s just being set up for a disaster.

Tommy pulled the blanket over his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

And everytime he got hurt, for some reason that just sends his mind back to the one thing he doesn’t want to think about ever again.

The expression on Dreams face.

The way his hand was drawn back, only to come back down and strike him

The way Tommy’s body ached and his face hurt, covered in blood, as he begged Dream to stop.

Sam wasn’t there, he came too late…

Tommy noticed he was shaking, tears running down his face. Normally he would just sit up and calm himself down but it was all too overwhelming, his mind just kept going back to that moment. The moment when he killed him, just to prove a point.

Tommy’s cries got louder, his mind still replaying that moment, almost like he’s still there. On the cold obsidian floor, bruised and bloody, holding his hands up for protection, not like it did anything.

“...stop” He cried out quietly, still shaking, trying to curl into a ball, pulling his legs impossibly closer to his chest.

But the scene kept playing out, he could still see Dream’s mask so clearly, even if he couldn’t see his face, he could tell it was emotionless. Of course it would be, Dream’s a fucking psychopath, even while murdering a child in cold blood, his face wouldn’t change.

“Stop!” He cried out again, louder this time, holding his hands in front of his face, as if to protect himself from Dreams punches. Forgetting that Dream’s not actually there.

Tommy felt alone again, no one was there to help, just like how Sam never came. He tried to call out for help, thinking of any names to call out, what people he could possibly rely on.

“..Tubbo?”

No answer.

“Phil?!”

Again, no answer, just repeating images of Dream’s face flashing behind his eyelids.

“Sam!” He cried out as a last attempt, already knowing there wasn’t going to be an answer, it’s worth a try though.

He was so scared, he didn’t want to go back to whatever that was, whether it was hell, heaven, or neither. It was terrifying.

“SAM!” He cried out louder, moving his hands from in front of his face to his hair, pulling slightly.

“..help” He whispered through a sob.

Suddenly he felt two hands on his back and shoulder, shaking him lighty. He could hear a faint voice. Tommy flinched, slowly opening his eyes, still shaking and crying hard.

“...Tommy?” He heard again from behind him.

It was Sam’s voice, he sounded concerned. Tommy heard a clang of metal, probably Sam setting down his trident.

Sam came to help. He actually came this time.

He heard his voice again, as he slowly ran his hand across his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“Tommy,Tommy, it’s ok, you’re ok.”

Tommy turned his head slowly, looking behind him. Sam’s face was sympathetic and twisted with worry.

“Tommy-...I need you to focus on breathing for me, ok?”

Tommy turned around to fully face Sam, still crying and shaking, slightly less now though.

“Here copy me.” Sam said, taking in a deep breath, waiting for Tommy to follow.

Tommy took in a deep breath and waited for Sam to breath out before doing so himself. His breaths were shaky, but it was helping.

They kept doing this for a while, eventually Sam sat down next to the bed, to be more face to face with Tommy. Sam’s hand never left his shoulder, it’s like it was the only thing holding him to the ground, keeping him from getting worked up again.

Once Tommy’s breaths were more even and he stopped shaking, Sam spoke up again.

“Now, can you tell me what happened? Or do you still need a second?” Sam smiled slightly, not in a mocking way, but more like a reassurance that everything’s ok.

“I- uh, yeah, I think- I think I’m good now.” Tommy said, slowly sitting up, wiping some tears from his face.

He pulled his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting directly in front of Sam. It’s not like he was completely relaxed, his shoulders were still tense and a few tears could still be seen falling from his eyes.

He looked up hesitantly at Sam’s face. “It’s just-” Sam’s face hasn’t changed, he was still just smiling at him, face filled with empathy. 

Tommy sighed “It was Dream, he was beating me and it hurt so bad and I was scared, I don’t wanna go back there, it’s dark and- and-” Tommy’s breath starting hitching again, more tears running down his face.

Sam’s hand moved slowly from Tommy’s shoulder to the back of his head, running his hands through his hair soothingly. His other hand moved from his lap to Tommy’s other shoulder.

“Hey, hey...It’s ok, take your time. Breathe.” Sam spoke in a quiet voice, keeping his movements slow, it was comforting.

Sam took another deep breath, Tommy followed suit, slowly breathing in and out again, his breath still hitching at times but getting better as he continued.

“You’re not in the prison anymore Tommy, it’s ok, you’re safe.” Sam reassured after Tommy calmed down a bit.

Tommy looked around the room for the first time since he went to bed earlier, He saw Sam’s trident sitting on the ground by the doorway, and his helmet sitting next to it. Now that he thinks about it, Sam is still wearing most of his armour. Where was he even going this late at night?

“Hey, Sam?” Tommy broke the silence, still looking around the room, not looking back at Sam yet.

“Yes, Tommy?” Sam answered, still rubbing circles in the boy's hair, keeping him calm.

“W-...Why’re you even here, I mean, y-you live pretty far away don’t you?” He was still somewhat stuttering from his soft crying.

Sam turned his head to look at what Tommy was looking at, his trident and helmet on the floor. 

“Oh, well..” Sam sighed, looking back towards Tommy, Tommy turning his head to face him as well. “I was worried about you.”

Tommy’s face changed from a confused one, to a shocked one. His lips parted slightly, his mind running, trying to figure out why.

“I mean, you just went through something no one else has been through, or at least come back from. You seemed really stressed and tense when you left the prison earlier too. Even taking the slightest bit of damage would send you running away screaming so I wanted to check up on you. At least make sure you’re ok, which I’m glad I did when I found you like this.” Sam explained nervously, as if he felt guilty for checking up on Tommy, invading the privacy of his home.

Tommy didn’t say anything, he just pulled Sam into a hug. He shoved his face into Sam’s shoulder, which was hard to do because of the armour.

He mumbled very softly under his breath. “...thank you Sam.” Almost hoping Sam wouldn’t hear it. This was out of character for him, being all sappy with someone, but he was in such a vulnerable state that he couldn’t help it. Who knows what could've happened to him if Sam didn’t show up, maybe he would’ve yelled for Phil or Tubbo’s help for another few hours before exhausting himself.

Sam hugged him back, “You’re welcome Tommy, you’re safe now”


End file.
